Thermoplastic elastomeric materials have been known in the art for a long time. These materials became commercially important because they possessed such important properties as crack resistance, resistance to solvents and aging, could be processed and fabricated and did not require vulcanization to develop elastomeric properties. Conventionally these materials have been made by block or graft copolymerization. Later various olefin blends have been prepared but because of different solubility parameters of the components, the blends suffered from phase separation in the melt or in the solid phase which often caused poor physical characteristics and poor appearance because of the presence of flow lines. To overcome some of the deficiencies methods have been developed to make stable blends of chemically dissimilar elastoms and plastics as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,752. Also to improve the elastomeric properties of such compositions a partially cured monoolefin copolymer rubber (such as EPM, ethylene-propylene copolymer rubber or EPDM, ethylene-propylene-non-conjugated diene rubber) has been blended with a polyolefin resin, such as polyethylene or polypropylene (U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,643). The thermoplastic elastomeric compositions of this invention which are blends of various olefinic polymers provide a composition having superior physical properties and superior esthetic appearance without partial curing or vulcanization.